


Tea, Biscuits and Nail Varish

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tea, Biscuits and Nail Varish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

"Tea?" John asked, looking at the man who was sitting down in his chair, noticing that Sherlock seemed to be busy with something, but there was a familiar smell in the air. "Is that… Nail Varish?" John questioned and Sherlock nodded. 

"I need to know about if they affect decay, rotting, molding, etc." Sherlock mumbled, painting the biscuits red, green, blue… There were so many bottles on the table he was sure if he poured them all together it would be at least a gallon of it. 

"So why are you wearing it then?" John asked, noticing that Sherlock’s fingers were indeed completely different colors, not one finger was the same. Peeking, he saw that his toenails were different colors as well. 

"A different experiment. Need to know which strengthens the nails the best." Sherlock mumbled. 

"Okay… Why?" John quesitoned and Sherlock sighed. "My nails keep breaking." Sherlock said, barely audible and John shook his head. 

"What?" 

"They keep breaking." 

"What keeps breaking?"

"My nails. Of /course/ my nails. What else are we talking about here, bones?"

John laughed, shaking his head. “You couldn’t just look that sort of thing online?” John said, nodding over to the laptop discarded on the sofa. 

"They’re wrong, always wrong." Sherlock mumbled and John chuckled. "And the biscuits?"

"You got the wrong flavor."

"Oh Sherlock…"


End file.
